


Molly

by Maggie_Conagher



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Conagher/pseuds/Maggie_Conagher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to say thank you in the way that Molly taught him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly

**Author's Note:**

> A wee and twee little thing from this time last year when a fandom grieved.

He watched her posture change as she fixed his life and death, her voice commanding. She knew about this caring lark. Her capacity to love without hope, to forgive against all evidence was his salvation. In her place, he would have laughed and shut the door.

She put her phone away. “All done. You probably want some time alone.”

Time alone was all he had from here on. “Molly, I want to thank you ---“

“Stop. It’s too out of character.” She quirked a smile with lips not as thin as he remembered.

She hadn’t just loved him (mistakenly diagnosed as a crush.) She had observed him. How to thank her? 

She reached in her pocket. “Cash and credit card. I’ll get the limit upped after you—“

He could hear tears, but her gaze was unflinching as she held out her hand. His fingers brushed her palm as he took the offering. Then he was pulling her into a tight hug. There was satisfaction when she yielded, laying her head on his shoulder. She didn’t smell of the work. Instead pink roses and baby powder wafted when he rested his cheek on her hair.

For all his self congratulations at comforting her, it was the reverse. He was being comforted because in high wind, this slip of a girl was his ballast.


End file.
